


Here Comes The Sun

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi babies, they are so happy and i love them!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: The road to parenthood was usually different for everyone, Adam thought, no matter how ordinarily it happened to begin.----Or, the one in which Himeko arrives.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> SHE'S HERE Y'ALL

The road to parenthood was usually different for everyone, Adam thought, no matter how ordinarily it happened to begin. There were babies like the one Takashi had been just over three decades ago, completely unexpected after newlyweds Ryou and Himeko Shirogane were told at twenty-five that Ryou would never be able to father a child, and babies like Adam’s elder sister Rumi was—perfectly planned and then delivered with hardly a second of discomfort on their mother’s part, and babies like Keith and Lance’s small sons, both of whom were pulled at the very last second from a burning refugee ship and carried away to safety aboard Allura’s new battlecruiser. There were babies like Allura’s little girl, Alcara, who entered the world after the series of extraordinarily lucky coincidences that spared her mother’s life during the war—and who was looking forward to having a younger brother later that very year, as Cara never let anyone forget even for a moment. 

And then there were babies like his own daughter, Sonia, who owed her existence to nearly two years of constant research and lab work from Matt and Katie and the sheer _ magic _ (there was no other word for it, really) that was Adam himself—the same gentle power that brought life to the Atlas in his youth, now carried forth to the most precious thing he and Takashi had ever been given. Her birth had been the sweetest day of his life, and it went precisely to plan; she was taken from her little incubation pod without a bit of fuss, and after getting a chance to hold her Adam went into surgery to remove the implants in his chest and stomach that supplied her with blood and quintessence, reuniting with his new little family just an hour and thirty minutes later.

It was something of a blow, then, when Himeko’s arrival was complicated by her pod severing the link between them faster than his body could handle it. 

“What do you mean I won’t be able to be there?” he asked desperately, as Dr. Castile checked him over and ordered him straight into the operating theater. “I can wait just fifteen minutes after you get her out, right?”

“No, you can’t,” she replied. “There’s no guarantee we’ll be able to keep your blood pressure stable once we disable the quintessence implant on her side, so we’ll need to have you in surgery at the same time.”

“But—”

“_Adam,_” Juliana scolded, looking him straight in the eye. “It’s too much of a risk. After what happened with Sonia, we can’t afford to take any chances.”

“She’s right, sweetheart. Please, love, it’ll be safer for both of you.” 

“All right, then,” Adam sighed, relenting as Takashi’s cheek pressed against his. “You’ll be with her, right? You’ll still cut the cord and everything?”

“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” his husband vowed, kissing him once before snatching him up in a hug. “And we’ll all be with you when you wake up—me, _ soniye, _ and Hime-chan. I _ promise _.” 

“Okay,” he exhaled, taking heart at the thought of it. “Okay, I’ll go get ready.”

* * *

When Adam came to himself again he felt a small arm slung over his waist, rising and falling with his breath as he reached down to grasp the little warm hand at the end of it. Someone had tucked Sonia into bed beside him, and she had fallen asleep there, cradled between the hinged rail and Adam’s left side as she slept under the kindly shade of Takashi’s favorite sleep mask. 

For a minute or two he lay there without opening his eyes, counting three steady heartbeats in the room—first his own, still slow from the anaesthetic and heavy like a set of footsteps in the dark, and then Sonia’s, faster than his but quiet and calm as an ocean by night. Takashi’s heart was louder and stronger than both of theirs, thumping against his ribs as if he had been running, and Adam nearly rose from the bed in worry at the sound of it.

But then he sensed a small, soft something bundled in Takashi’s arms, something with a quick, shallow pulse like a hummingbird’s beating wings—and Adam remembered where he was, and what he was doing there, and _ who _the tiny someone in his husband’s embrace had to be. 

“‘Kashi?” he groaned at last, opening his mouth and choking on a tongue so dry that it could have been made of sawdust. “Sweetheart—”

“I’m here,” Takashi soothed, coming swiftly to his side and kissing his forehead. “How are you feeling, sunshine?”

“Fine, but never mind that—oh, _ oh, _ she’s _ perfect— _” 

He could see the baby more clearly now that Takashi was standing next to him, and for a good five minutes he lay there with his left hand pressed to his eyes and his right hovering over Himeko’s tiny body, shaking as he touched her soft round cheeks and then her button nose. 

“Let me—let me,” he begged, ignoring the protesting ache in his breastbone as he held out his arms. “Give her to me, my _ janu— _”

And Takashi did, laying her tenderly against Adam’s chest and kneeling down beside them as Adam tested her soft warm weight in his arms. She was heavier than Sonia had been, certainly, though perhaps not quite as long, and as her father realized what exactly that meant he sank back onto his pillows in weary relief. 

“How much did she…”

“Eight whole pounds, honey. She won’t have to go into the incubator crib, she’s just fine.”

“She looks just like you,” Adam whispered, pressing a reverent kiss to her feet and sobbing as he saw that her face was exactly like Takashi’s used to be, when they met nearly twenty years ago—round and plump and wholesome with soft pink cheeks and an adorable dent over her mouth, and then—

_ “ _ Wait, _ what? _” he gasped, thunderstruck. “Did she—did she just—”

“Smile, yeah,” murmured Takashi, taking one tiny hand in his and letting it wrap around his finger. “She’s been doing it since they got her out of the pod. I think the first one was when they were bathing her.”

“I missed her first smile?” 

“I know, love, but Juliana managed to get one of the nurses to take a picture of it. And she hardly cries, too. She just coos a lot when she’s hungry, if you’re already holding her.”

“Oh, _ jaan-e-jaan, _of course you do,” he told her, biting his lip as another smile brought out a pair of miniscule dimples on either side of Himeko’s chin. “Oh, Takashi, look at her ears. They’re so beautiful, just like yours.”

“Don’t they look more like yours, _ koishii? _Those are definitely your earlobes.” 

“No, darling. She’s practically a clone of you,” Adam chuckled, lifting the baby’s pink knitted hat and drawing in a breath of delighted astonishment at the tuft of fluffy brown hair that sprang out from underneath it. “Except for her hair.”

Takashi shook his head and stroked the baby’s face, stilling the question on his husband’s lips as Himeko yawned and lifted her rose-leaf eyelids to reveal a pair of round eyes with none of the newborn fog one usually saw in babies—a pair of eyes as clear and bright as twin stars, Adam thought, and brown like dark honey in a jar—_ Adam’s _eyes, as warm and sweet as a cup of tea in wintertime and so wholly bewitching that he could not have looked away even if his life depended on it. 

“You see?” Takashi whispered, holding all three of them tighter as Adam finally dissolved into tears. “She’s the best of us both, love...she’s _ ours. _”

Himeko made a soft chirping sound at that, as if she had heard Takashi’s voice and agreed with him wholeheartedly—and then Takashi began to cry, too, pulling Sonia into his lap and wrapping his arms around Adam’s shoulders as they looked down together upon the two finest works of their lives. Sonia seemed to know Himeko was there, they thought; the two small faces were tilted close together, and as they watched Sonia’s brown hand began to search through the blankets until it grasped one of Himeko’s feet and held on as if her new baby sister’s touch was a lifeline in a storm. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am right now,” Adam confessed, somewhere in the hazy shadow between wakefulness and slumber as he leaned more heavily against Takashi’s chest. “Or more tired, actually. How...how long has it even been?”

“Three hours, give or take. Go back to sleep, _ janaana. _You’ve earned it.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” he sighed, shifting his weight back onto his pillows and laying a hand on Himeko’s back. “You’ll watch and make sure I don’t let Hime-chan slip, right?”

“Of course,” smiled Takashi, kissing his forehead one last time before the room faded away around him. “I’ll be here, sunshine, no matter what. I swear it.”

And with that he slipped back into a dream that was as much hope as it was imagination; of what their lives would be from that day forth, with one another and with the family the war had given to them...with everything and everyone they cherished so dearly now, and all the souls they might come to cherish in the future...

“Love you, ‘Kashi,” Adam mumbled, before sleep could take him completely. “So, so much.”

“Me too, darling,” came the reply, faint and far off but somehow as clear as if it had sounded within him. “Me too. With all my _heart._”

  
  



End file.
